Alclair Featheringsol McFlappingham II
The Honorable Mayor of Ternville, Avid Hat Collector and Structures Blown Up, AKA Mayor McFlapp is the Illustrious and Beloved Mayor of Ternville. He is rather deranged and has a "bally" accent (wot?). Even so, he is a helpful, kind Mayor, and has a great sense of humor. He is the best friend of the Antics Brothers, and has joined them on countless adventures across the USA. Mayor McFlapp is also one of the Bureaucrats of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature, and his job as Universal Narrator is to put into effect the stories written by the Author. Background Alclair Featheringsol McFlappingham II was born in 1972 on an isolated little sandbar in the Northern Lichenblossom Isles. From an early age, he learned to fish from a boat and soon managed his father's failing fishing business. One day, while out on a sail around the rim of a coral reef, Al, along with a few of his siblings, was captured by Prepguin pirates. Later, he escaped and lived as a hermit on an uncharted island for eight months. Al was eventually rescued by Marvin the Hacker and brought to the then-almost-finished Redlink Abbey. Al lived in the Abbey for nine years, and there he took an interest in literature, scouring every single one of Redlink's servers just looking for digital copies of famous books, poems, essays, and drama. In 1989, Al decided to move away from Lichenblossom and experience the outside world. He traveled on his species' natural annual migration, visiting several human-infested places in the Northern Hemisphere and his specie's homeland (other than Antarctica) the Arctic Circle, where he met Murphy. In 1992 he settled down in Antarctica with Murphy and worked as a newspaper editor in South Pole City. A while later Al also received a mysterious invitation to work at a publishing company. Going to the address stated, he was sucked into a portal. The narrator at the time, Luce, introduced him to the Bureau of Fiction and told him that he was suited for a well-paying job in the Department of Meteorology. McFlapp accepted, recognizing Luce's voice as the one who he always heard saying weird, behind-the-scenes lines that mysteriously corresponded to what was currently happening, and slowly began to work his way up the chain of employees, his daredevil attitude, cheerful, semi-sarcastic personality, and brilliant ideas impressing his superiors. When the Revolution broke out and the USA formed, he took an interest in politics and made his way up to a position in the newly formed Senate of Eastshield. There he pressed for the construction of a new city for the arctic terns, high up in the sky where they could easily access it for roosting purposes. The city, now known as Ternville, was promptly built, and McFlapp elected mayor. At the same time, McFlapp was nominated as the best candidate to replace Luce as narrator, and was also given the task of finding a new Author (eventually Billybob) and a new Illustrator (eventually Keith). McFlapp also got a spot on the South Pole Council as a result of his mayorship and there befriended Explorer and the rest of the Troublesome Trio, granting them access to the Bureau's facilities. Mayor McFlapp currently works alongside his trusty secretary, Becky, managing both the USA's and Ternville's politics, as well as the fate of the entire world through his job as Narrator. More coming soon! Involvement The Honorable Mayor is a well-known celebrity everywhere in Antarctica and is good friends with the Antics Brothers. He is a key member of the South Pole Council and regularly organizes council events, such as debates and paper-airplane-throwing contests. He, using his position as Narrator, helped the side of Justice win the Great Darktonian Pie War. The Mayor is not a bad Narrator, but often uses the job for selfish purposes. He tends to sometimes screw up while narrating, causing wildly erratic and weird plots to follow. Trivia thumb|100px|left|McFlapp's chaotic theme music. * He is a very loose parody of Beauclair Fethringsol Cosfortingham from the book ''Legend of Luke'' by Brian Jacques. * He has a faithful and loyal secretary named Becky. * He has a gigantic collection of hats. His favorite one is a purple, Willy-Wonka-esque top hat. * He shares a fierce rivalry with Director Benny. They frequently duel with coathangers in the BoF's facility whilst making corny fighting puns (don't ask). * He is well-known for being an excellent schemer and planner. McFlapp often uses his mental prowess for mundane things, like pranking others for the sake of breaking up a completely boring week, or annoying an evil villain by making others think he has defected to the Good Guys. * He operates a huge, massive organ that serves as his narration typewriter/computer. The Mayor frequently boasts about his organ, saying that it is "much larger and far more flippin' superior than the Director's small little laptop, wot?" * The tern is good friends with Mayor Crepsley. * Being the Narrator, the Mayor has a tendency to know when things will happen, since it is his job to narrate them into existence. (e.g., expecting phone calls, knocks on doors, etc.) * His accent is a stereotypical Cockney accent. Explorer, though, keeps on calling it a "stereotypical Redwall series hare accent, adopted mostly from the Long Patrol." What on earth is he talking about? Another breaking-the-fourth-wall act... ** Strangely, when he sings (and he sings very well), his accent completely disappears, in contrast to Director Benny's terrible, warbling singing voice. In fact, if you met Mayor McFlapp while he was singing, you wouldn't even know he had a weird accent. * Mayor McFlapp despises the Anti-Masters, especially Lord Carrion because they make his job harder. * The Mayor is very fond of the Lithium Improbability Drive and often uses it in his stories. * He, along with the Walri and Arctic Hares, made Murphy what he is now. *Ternville-McFlappingham International Airport is named after him. *He loves Blenny so much. * One of his siblings, William Bentley Martin "Willum" McFlappingham, later moved to UnitedTerra where he now lives, telling random people "You can't park here," or "Where's Ninjinian? I have cookies." or doing odd jobs. *He was the host of The Judges' hands (game show) See also * Ternville * Director Benny Category:Characters Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Creatures Category:Terns